The Demon Within The Angel
by Fatal-Love
Summary: This story revolves around a Diclonius named 'Divi'. She is a mutated form of Diclonius,with 15 vectors that can stretch and grow [save for three] she is quite the murderder but what happens when she escaped from her cell? Other OC's are wanted for mystor
1. Chapter 1

Elfen Lied

**_Pathetic. That was the only word to describe the situation she was in. Her arms were strapped securely to her hips with a straight jacket, legs covered with metal latches and rubber belts. A full face mask with a visor or her sickly pale face where a pair of intimidating cloudy green hued clear eyes stared harshly into the blinding darkness with a fierce hate. To finish off her death trap a whole metal encasing held her still from the shoulder down. Death was the thing she craved the only rational thought in her drug fogged mind. The smell of death still lingered in her ugly white cell, well now a pink/red cell. She was special, that was true. She always took that to her advantage unlike that wretched maggot Lucy, who dotted in her great untapped power... Or that untrue princess, Nana, who longed for affection and ended up dieing because of it. Now they were pathetic._**

**_"Hmph, how amusing..."_**

**_Her beyond twisted voice chuckled with in the taunting darkness of her cell. Moments later soft blue lights slowly lit around the steely floor, followed by the quiet 'swish' of a door and the emanating sound of foot steps. A psychotic grin twisted on to her face behind the grizzly looking mask. Four sets of steps are what she could hear three of smaller stature than the first. As they come into view, a few more dim lights came on and stained the room a pretty blue as she looked out from the clear Plexiglas over her eyes and nose. A male looked up at her with obvious nervousness and back down and the small clip bored he held._**

**_"Um, number 1717, serial 6667280, alias D.i.v.i, I am Keiji Sukiyomi. I have been assigned to assess your power capacity and mental stability...'cause I uh- Am an Elite scientist and trust worthy to handle you-you dangerous vermin!" The male said in a jittery tone._**

**_"Bullshit. You're lying through your teeth" She chuckled darkly. The man blinked in surprise at her and coughed uncomfortably._**

**_"That may be so but I am here to test with you, so I'll need your co-operation to finish this task." The male said with a smirk as he pointed to the three male diclinous to the left of him. They all looked at her with curiosity and fascination. A long devious smirk wiped over her features. She nodded slowly. He smiled in satisfaction and pushed a small lever near by back. With a loud hiss the metal casing unlocked letting herself slid down as the strappings undid themselves. She dropped to the ground with a weak cold thud of flesh landing on steel. She rolled her neck, letting a series of unhealthy cracks of the neck and spine cut through the quiet air._**

**_The older male coughed and approached Divi cautiously, he place a hand over her cloth covered hand making her flinch behind her mask. He gave her a glance before unbuckling each thick yet thin strap that cut into her arms. Closer and closer she came to being free until her arms were free. She watched the male pull a key from his pocket as he gently held her chin and inserted the key into the outer layer of her mask, releasing its deadly grip on her head as it fell to the floor with a heavy 'thunk'. Long, thick, locks of pale brown hair fell over white covered shoulders, contrasting greatly with the thin violet markings starting from the corner of her left eye and swooping down into a elegant series of curls inches before her chin. Divi appeared to be around her late teens. Her seemingly delicate features were deceiving; she was literally 'The demon inside the angel'._**

**_The long white collar of her jacket cover her chin as her lips pursed into a thin frown, her glare directed at the others. Her fifteen vectors wrapped cautiously around her body, her only short three meter vector dancing above her head." Now what,_ 'Sir'_?" she asked with a cold look fist clamped tightly at her sides. Keiji smiled and lifted up a hand before he walked quickly to the door, shutting it with a loud slam. Her eyes stared blankly before Keiji's voice spoke over the intercom._**

"Now_ Divi, I shall conduct an experiment with these three diclonius you see here. I want to see if you're powerful enough to kill each."_

**_Divi blinked incredulously, he was just going to dispose of them like that? She narrowed her eerie eyes and stared at the males with a disgusted gaze. They all readied themselves before blinding white lights filled the room. Divi squinted and covered her eyes at the sudden change in lighting, only to have a wide vector crash into her chest, smashing her into the wall. She let out a groan before standing up weakly. Her bangs shadowed her face as pale eyes stared in disbelief. "That was unfair..."Her voice murmured with amusement as her marking glowed ominously, horns curling and darkening and her vectors stretch and grew out._**

**_"Play time's over."_**

* * *

To Be Continued! 

How will Divi kill the others, what will become of her future?

Comment and find out!

A/N: Oh Yay, first chapter!:3 this idea has been in my mind for some time now and I finally finished it! For the next chapters I would like to add more characters! So if you think you'd want your Elfen Lied OC to be in this story, please comment and E-mail me the details!

Comments are most appreciated!


	2. Escapism

**_Divi blinked incredulously, he was just going to dispose of them like that? She narrowed her eerie eyes and stared at the males with a disgusted gaze. They all readied themselves before blinding white lights filled the room. Divi squinted and covered her eyes at the sudden change in lighting, only to have a wide vector crash into her chest, smashing her into the wall. She let out a groan before standing up weakly. Her bangs shadowed her face as pale eyes stared in disbelief. "That was unfair..."Her voice murmured with amusement as her marking glowed ominously, horns curling and darkening and her vectors stretch and grew out. _**

**_"Play time's over." _**

**_XXXX0000000XXXX _**

_Divi snickered demonically as her nails dug into the metal wall, denting them appropriately. Her face darkening as her horns, the horns all diclonius possessed, turned to a charcoal color with teal twists. Her wavering vectors set on the floor as she rose off the ground, cracking her fingers. The three other diclonius stared in horror or fascination as they watched the female stare them down with murder brewing in her eyes. The tallest male was the first to attack, his oddly short vectors launching him off the ground as he readied himself for a skull cracking punch. As he dived in directly, her some what spidery vectors scampered and moved her body away with haste. Her vectors came down with such forced that the metallic floors dented inwards at the weight. _

_The smallest magenta headed male watched as the two practically danced around the room, dodging those vectors. He looked to his other brethren diclonius with desperation. He really did not want to fight. The red haired male frowned as he watched the smaller boy give him a look of dismay. Finding him distracted by the other he almost got trampled as Divi passed by, now creeping onto the sides of the room. The smaller magenta haired boy ran over with concern. _

_"Are you alright Mathis?" He asked as he looked up, he gave a curt nod and ran to his other brother to help out. _

_Divi snarled with anger as their vectors wrestled, her vectors pulling the other in. Out of the corner of her eye she say the two coming, with out so much as a flinch she let one of her free vectors swat the two away, slamming them noisily into the steel wall. _

_"Like flies." She growled as the knuckles of her vector dug into the two. They both screamed out in pain, faces contorted in extreme pain until they reduced to a bloody mess while the left brother stared in horror. _

_"YOU BITCH!" He roared as he struck her face with his hand. Divi was faced away as she lifted a hand to the red spot on her face. She turned to him, seeing fresh tear trickle down his pale face. "Th-They were my brothers! How c-could you do that?" He screamed which turned into a desperate sobbing. Her eyes focused as he reached out and held onto her foolishly, screaming in anger and pain. She raised a hand to his head and petted him softly as they lowered to the floor. He squeezed her tight as they sat on the floor a hand resting on his head as Divi glanced away. _

_She raised his head and frowned, emotions changing violently. "I'm your enemy!" She snarled as her hand wrung his hair in her fist causing him to cringe. "You're not even worth my sympathy, you disgusting maggot!" She snarled her nose crumpling as she stared at him, his broken gaze staring back as she held his chin. _

_"Simply disgusting." _

_With that her vectors dug into him, tearing him limb form limb at an agonizingly slow pace, making sure his last moments were painful. The sick splatter of flesh and blood filled the room as she dismembered him with careless ease. The scarlet liquid stained everything around her but her. She narrowed her brows as she stared at the mess of limbs. A quiet clapping came over the intercom, Keji smiled gleefully from his unseen room. _

_"Simply wonderful, Divi, I'm sure Dacian is proud." Divi scowled at the name. Dacian was the man that made her, a proud scientist with a good reputation. He sighed loudly, "Now next we'll do the strength test, what level would you like to start out in?" She licked her lips and thought for a moment not even slightly from the events that just occurred. _

_"What was my last level?" She asked with a curious glance to the speaker, a hand combing at her hair carelessly. _

_"Level eight, 4,987.889 lbs. Impressive indeed." His boyish voice chuckled from the intercom. Divi pursed her lips and smiled deviant delight. _

_"I would like to try level…13 please." A slight noise came from the intercom as Keji most likely stared in surprise. _

_"That's over 10 thousand pounds." His voice came nervously, most likely afraid of what would happen if she could stand up to the test. _

_"…And?" Divi replied now getting annoyed; he was underestimating her yet again! A hard sigh came from the intercom. She glanced to the wall and walked over, placing the metal shackles on her wrists. "Ready." Her cool voice echoed through the death filled room as a hole shifted in a wall, a large metallic ball filling the space. _

_With in moments the large metal ball whizzed out, flying at her with deadly speed. Divi's pale face turned serious as her vectors stretched out. Three of them slowed the ball, buckling under the weight as eight others caught the ball and set it down. A slight look of pain settled on the girl's face. "See, Keiji, I'm much stronger than you take me-" _

_Divi stopped as soon as three other metallic rounds shot out, each being about two tons. A slight panic over took her as she desperately slapped the orbs away. "Hey, what are you trying to pull!?" Her voice snarled through out the room. What exactly was that man trying to do, kill her? _

_"Oops, seems I have accidentally pushed a button." Keiji's voice came over the intercom, dripping with sarcasm. Divi bared her teeth as she began to pull her limbs from the metal latches that strapped her to the cold wall. She was frankly sick and tired of this…this cage that she a confided in for seventeen years. "What do you think your doing?" Keiji's voice boomed over the intercom as she freed her arms and worked on her legs. _

_"What does it look like, I'm coming up to get you" Her voice mocked as the diclonius pulled her legs from the cold steel and tore open the only door that kept her from destroying the humans that scurried in this laboratory of rats. A loud siren went off along with bright red lights that made the tall girl cringe as she trekked down a random hall. The loud thud of footsteps caught her attention as she turned a corner coming face to face with a row of armored guards. Her eerie eyes set on them with mild curiosity as they readied them selves. _

_"Hey…now that's a little unfair don't cha' think?" Divi's voice said in amusement. _

_"Yes it is, that's why were going to win!" One daring male shouted to the dangerous female. _

_"No, no, no! You don't understand I was talking about me having the advantage **boy**." She replied with an evil sneer as her vectors slammed into the wall and scraped the thick steel as the invisible arms lingered around her body. Long deep crevices remained where the vectors gouged out their path. _

_"I'd say your chances of winning are fewer than five percent." Divi chuckled before slinging her vector to the out spoken soldier, picking him up and squashing above the rest; letting the mixture of blood and human remains collapse on top of the huddled soldiers. A resounding cackle came from the girl as they fired, bullets stopping in mid air as she advanced. Her onslaught continued as she ripped the faces off soldiers, tore out their organs and hung others with them, and simply dismembered them until only a sea of blood, hanging bodies and limbs remained. She walked through the red sea, parting the almost inch of blood that pooled on the floor as she continued her rampage. _

_-------------x0x0x0 .: 111111111 : 0x0x0x------------ _

_A frantic clatter filled the amazingly cluttered room as the erratic movements of the red headed scientist scattered a stake of official documents to the floor. Keiji knew the girl was coming straight for him and he was not about to go down so easily. He panted noisily as he swiped up his bag of items and darted down the door. The male ran for his life, heading for the emergency exit close to his office; incase of emergencies which this indeed was. His panicked state made him run foolishly with out realizing it. _

_"**Why, hello there doctor,**" An eerily familiar voice called out as his hand lingered on the handle of the steel door. Keiji gulped nervously and peered over his shoulder. He ground his teeth as a pair of ghastly eyes sized him up maliciously, anxiously watching him. He breathed heavily as he turned around, hand still on the door. Divi watched with a smile, blood stained hands set on her hips, staining her jacket with crimson splotches. _

_"Evening, Divi." He murmured as a hand snuck into his bag, griping the hilt of a pistol; seemingly unnoticed by his hunter. A low chuckled came from the girl as she flipped her cascading locks behind her, grinning the whole time. _

_"I wonder, doctor, how you scientists and surgeon have the guts to do such unspeakable things to a child…Me when I was a mere infant. I remember the sleek shine of the scalpel Dacian used to cut me open and 'rewire' me to his liking. How he carved allsorts of beautiful patterns into my innocent flesh out of enjoyment! Yet you still wonder how I got so angry…That's somewhat **sad** doctor." Her suave voice laced like black venom, reminiscing her past memories of torture and cruelty. Keiji cringed at her tone, he wasn't exactly proud of what his colleagues have done. _

_"Now, I wish to finish this off. Your death is necessary for my plan, darling." She cooed as she took a step forward. Keiji moved swiftly to slam open the escape door and roll behind it. An armored soldier stood near by and shot his high caliber military sniper at the girl. A bullet whizzed straight into Divi's shoulder, sending her back with great force. She let out and anguished screeched as she stood shakily, staring at her hand that was covered in fresh blood from her wound. The diclonius' gaze shifted up as her eyes darkened murderously. With out warning, her vectors flung her body out of the hall and towards the soldier. The male ran but was soon swiped up by the legs and dragged back to Divi as he screamed for help. _

_"You bastard, you pay for this wound…"Divi growled as she sat on the male, pinning his limbs down with her vectors. She dug her vector into his stomach, reaching up the torso and probed him internally; until his body ripped open from the size of her vector. Blood spewed from his ripped torso as she stood, grinning at her handy work. Her attention turned to Keiji who gazed in pure horror. Clouds thundered above the two as a thick tension set in; pale green eyes meeting panicked amber orbs. "You're finished, sir." Droplets of warm rain trickled from the sky as her vectors gripped his limbs, gently pushing and pulling him towards him. _

_"No, No, N-No, **NO!**" He began to scream hysterically as death began to engulf him, he was soon face to face with the devil that brewed in this girl's soul. His head jerked in all directions as he frantically tried to move his body that was immobilized by Divi's strong vectors encasing his body. _

_"Good bye." Her voice whispered quietly as the dramatic clash of thunder and lightening exploded around them. The vectors cut into each and every joint of his body; dismembering him like a doll as he let out a blood curdling scream. Crimson and corpses flooded around her as her wound stung painfully. Tired and content she sat at the cliff extending above the ocean of water below her. The warm rain poured from the sky and soaked her to the core. Her hair stuck to her face and neck as her eye lids began to betray her, the dark and warm embrace of sleep welcoming her. _

_Her body fell forward numbly, throwing her tired body off the edge, and with a splash letting the oceans waves taker her where they please. _

_

* * *

please exuse the long wait, I was procrastinating D: _

_Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter:'3_

_Reviews are loved ;_


End file.
